darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Morytania Tasks/Quick guide
Easy tasks Medium tasks #Home teleport to Canifis and head west to the mushroom patch to plant a bittercap mushroom spore. Bind an Amulet of Nature to it to keep an eye on it. (Fun Guy But Bitter (pt 1)) #Head north and climb to the first floor of the Slayer Tower and head northwest to slay an Infernal Mage. (The Higher, the Badder) #Home teleport back to Canifis, and telegrab the pickled brain on a table in the Hair of the Dog tavern. (Brain Bending) #Head down the cellar under the Hair of the Dog tavern, then to Mort'ton using the Myreque Shortcut then swamp boaty. (I Wonder How Far it Ghost) #Use a Flamtaer Hammer to help repair the Mort'ton temple. (Flamtaer will Get You Everywhere) #Head to Razmire and view either of his shops. Bring a Serum 207 or Serum 208 to use if he is still afflicted. (Ad-Myre the Goods) #Head Northwest to the Shade Catacombs and unlock any chest. (Plenty Mort Where That Came From) #Head southwest to the Abandoned Mine and mine some mithril ore. (Polterheist) #Head east to Burgh de Rott and take a Medium Companion Temple Trekking. (Ready? Trek!) #Complete a Burgh de Rott Ramble, selecting any Companion. (Don't stop Me if I Start to Ramble) #Home teleport to Canifis and head east to cut Bark from a Hollow Tree. (Barking Up the Wrong Tree) #Home teleport to Port Sarim , then charter a ship to Port Phasmatys. (Charter a Course) #Use the Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofuntus. (Travelling on the Slime Trail) #While carrying garlic and a restore potion, Grind a silver bar at the Ectofuntus. Add the garlic to the restore potion , then add the silver dust. (Find Your Balance) #Head to the Green Ghost Inn's cellar and exchange ecto-tokens for yeast . Keep the yeast for the next step. (The Yeast They Can Do) #Add 4 apple mush (or 2 buckets of water, 2 barley malt, and the main ingredient for your ale), and 1 yeast in the Fermenting Vat. (The Beer Inn-Spectre) #Walk through Port Phasmatys 's Western Gate. (Gate Spectre-ations) #Make a batch of Cannonballs at the Port Phasmatys Furnace. (Obvious Forgery) #Home Teleport to Yanille , then use the Fairy Ring to the North to travel to the Haunted Woods Fairy Code A L Q. (Who You Gonna Ring?) #Head southwest to the Haunted Woods Hunter Location to trap a Swamp Lizard. (Izzy Wizzy let's get Lizzy) #Home teleport to Canifis, heading west to the mushroom patch to harvest your bittercap mushrooms. (Fun Guy But Bitter (pt 2)) Hard tasks #Using a Drakan Medallion, teleport to Burgh de Rott . Head West, then navigate the Haunted Mine to find Tarn's Lair and ensure he has been slain. If possible, a Ring of Slaying can be used to teleport directly to Tarn's Lair. (Detarnation) #Using a blisterwood log and 2 silver sickle s, craft a Blisterwood Polearm . (Raising the Stakes) #Teleport back to Burgh de Rott with your Drakan medallion , then successfully escort Smiddi Ryak in Temple Trekking. (Trekkin' Ain't Easy) #Head south into Mort Myre and cast Bloom using your Ivandis Flail. (Shade-Shattering Ka-Bloom) #Head back North to Paterdomus , then use the agility shortcut through the fence of the Paterdomus temple. (Time Salver) #Head Downstairs to the Columbarium and use a Columbarium Key on a casket. Burn a vyre corpse pyre if you don't already have a key. (Just One More Key...) #Wearing a Fire ring , home teleport to Canifis and light a haunted wood torch . Hope you kept the bark you cut during the Medium Tasks. (Better Than Cursing the Darkness) #Head South to the Werewolf Agility Course , then complete one lap (Agility Course is on the west side) and hand in your stick . (They'll Just Throw it Away Again) #Break a Blood altar teletablet. (Runecraft Carrier) #In your own Player-owned house , either create or travel through a Kharyll Portal in a Portal Chamber . (Huge Success) #Teleport to the Barrows with your Drakan medallion, then equip one full set of Barrows Gear. (I Brought Your Stuff Back) Elite tasks